outsidethedeathlyhallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marion Selwyn
Not every Death Eater accomplishes great evil, after all - someone needs to pick up the busywork while Voldemort is out on crusade against that pesky Order Of The Phoenix. Those someones are people like Marion, devoted followers who fill in the less glamorous spots in the new wizarding world order. She took over a spot in the Ministry of Magic's Department Of Magical Accidents And Catastrophies after the damn mudblood that filled it went missing rather than face the Dark Lord’s glorious cleansing. Physical appearance Marion stands at 5’6”, not far from the average height for a woman. She has pale skin and a thin, straight nose that ends with a sharp upwards turn. Her jaw is a little square, almost mannish, though it is often covered by her hair, a thick wavy mass of mousy brown that she normally wears tied loosely at the base of her neck with a black ribbon. She has dull, heavy-lidded eyes that are a dark blue in colour. Clothing wise Marion dresses like one would expect of someone older than she, preferring baggy jumpers, long skirts and sensible brogues. Personality While just as ambitious as every other Slytherin, that ambition didn’t guarantee Marion the skill to fulfil it. Despite her best efforts she was overall an average student, pulled upwards by a particular affinity for charms. She is a workaholic, and comes across as humourless from her serious demeanour. She isn’t very good with people, often coming across as boring or dry. She’s aware that she isn’t as magically or socially skilled as some of Voldemort’s more appreciated followers, but she still holds on to her ambition, determined that if she works hard enough and pushes herself at the right people she’ll move up in his esteem. Relationships *'Archibald Selwyn', father *'Priscilla Selwyn', mother *'Roderick Selwyn', brother Biography Marion was born as the youngest child of a respectable pureblood family. Her parents having been Death Eaters during the first wizarding war, they tended to keep their heads down and stay away from muggle affairs. But their quiet belief in Voldemort's ideas still managed to trickle its way down to her - they were the purebloods, the elite, after all. Why should they have to bow their heads with those muggle-borns gloating over them in victory? Hogwarts Years With her ambition and arrogance, Marion was easily sorted into Slytherin. However, she proved to be a sub-par student at everything except charms, and her dry personality and obvious brown-nosing didn't win her many friends. After Hogwarts With her largely poor grades, Marion had trouble getting a hold of much footing in the wizarding world. She drifted from employment to employment, growing more and more disillusioned with the modern state of the wizarding world, and resentful towards Hogwarts itself for what she felt was the poor education that must have landed her in this position. She was a pureblood, after all. She'd had magic in her for generations. Why weren't things working out for her? After years of trying she managed to get a hold of an entry-level receptionist position at the Ministry of Magic, which she managed to hold on to until her Death Eater older brother contacted her to say she might be useful... At The Ministry Marion was one of the inside people that the Dark Lord needed for his coup. Though her actual contribuation was small and she wasn't present at the actual attack, her loyalty was enough to secure her a higher-level position in the Ministry. She took over the former office of a muggle-born by the name of Omaron Townsend , and resumed his duties in a way more in line with the Dark Lord's wishes. Magical Abilities and Skills Having been taught that muggles are worthless, Marion doesn't have much in the way of non-magical hobbies. She has a talent for charms, such as the memory-wiping charm that got her assigned to the Ministry department she currently works in. Trivia Anything else! Category:Slytherins Category:24 years old Category:Characters Category:Death Eaters Category:Ministry workers Category:Purebloods